


A Pirate Life

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Set Sail for a Pirate's Life [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Just a little pirate themed au for the five.





	A Pirate Life

Brian was playing with the well worn cards he always had in his pouch. The ink was fading but the back stock was clean, not even marked as some pirate tended to carry. No, Brian wasn’t a dirty cheat, but he did know how to spot one. It usually took a hand and a half but he found out pretty quickly who was trying to pull the wool over his eyes. He didn’t seem very smart but that was only because of his bright blue eyes and soft blond hair. No one suspected him of much. But the deep green of his coat on the back of his chair screamed that he was part of a crew. 

His best mate was at the bar, talking up one of the wenches, flirting as he thought best. Rarely did the youngest of their crew take a lady to lay with, his charm however brightened even the darkest souls in the taverns and pubs they found themselves at. Those metal ringed fingers pushing up his tricorn hat and letting that smile brighten his face. It was fun to watch the man play a little when they were docked. He had a beautiful and plump redhead in his sight, her body soft looking, belly and all. Brian enjoyed the variety Nickolas went after, and tonight he was after the thick ones.

_ “I love making people happy, anyone I can make smile makes me feel good. Fat, thin, tall, short, non-conforming, everyone.” _ Nickolas had grinned one night on the ship, in the galley with Howard on his lap, half sloshed and playing with the curly hair.

Brian smiled as he let Nick talk up a blush in the woman. His eyes roamed to Howard himself. The man was having his hair braided by a lady of the night, knowing her well already from their few stops here. Brian knew that his hair would be re-braided before he left her in the middle of the night. Brian trusted Howard’s judgment on who he slept with in ports. Howard just smiled a warm smile, eyes closed as his hair was touched and teased, laughing at the little whispers into his ear. His eyes opened when she started to point to Brian, smiling wide and nodding. Brian couldn’t tell what was being said but Howard’s nod and her smile let him relax. 

Alexander wasn’t there yet, having been talking with the merchants down on the docks, searching for maps or quests or even errands to fill their purses for a little bit. He was their navigator to Howard’s captaincy. They worked well together, calm and taking things as they come. Howard trusted the man to find them at least a small contract. The man in question was stepping through the door, black coat collar laid flat against the body of the material, making his kohl stand out under his eyes. Alexander kept them all guessing at times, but tonight was familiar. He’d stay with one of the crew tonight, watching himself and keeping his lips free of liquor. His tastes having been changed due to circumstances. The same had happened with Nickolas but the younger wasn’t as strict, handling it well however. The skull scarf on Alexander’s head was a soft red, rich in colour and from Kevin a year ago. A gift from a job in Mexico. 

Kevin was playing the guitar softly next to a violinist and an accordion player, making soft background music for the tavern. His eyes half closed and focused on his hands, hair swept back into a ponytail under his hat, letting himself get immersed. His apple ale by the foot of his chair, half drunk. The oldest was keeping a close eye on them all even though he didn’t look like it, but he kept his wits about him. His eyes came up and looked at where Alexander had walked in, flashing a soft smile his way. It was going to be Kevin that Alexander was staying with that night, the ship’s bunks. Brian could see the way Kevin felt as Alexander sauntered over, hips making the coat bottom sway hypnotically. Kevin stopped playing, letting Alexander tip his head up by his chin. Their eyes met and everyone watching knew what was being asked, silently but boldly. 

The tavern knew them well, their crew spread throughout it. A beat wasn’t even missed as the exchange of looks happened on full display. Brian had been in a pub a few times when a snag had come from their antics. Even ruthless pirates didn’t have a by in some places. But some pirates were not them, in love with each other as much as the ocean. The call of sirens to each other. 

Brian watches as a couple locals sat down at his table, signalling that he should deal. He wanted to see if this would be a clean game so he started throwing out the cards, having already shuffled them. 

Howard laughed in the background. Brian looked up to see him kiss the woman, but not in passion, as a goodbye for the evening. His hair was tied and his hand was grabbing his coat, coming over to Brian’s table with his mug of ale. His lady was gone out the front door, seeking for payment instead of safe company even though Howard always wanted to pay her, she refused every time after the second. 

Brian’s captain didn’t look put off, but he did look like his lips were covered in lip paint. Brian grabbed his handkerchief and dipped it in his water glass, holding Howard's jaw when the man sat down. “Hold still, you have her lips on yours still.”

“Oh. Didn’t even realize she had painted them up tonight.”

“No luck?”

Howard licked his lips when Brian had rubbed them clean, watching the blond call the coins in the center. “She had a previous client she had promised tonight. But she knew we were in port.”

“Shame.”

“Not really, he’s wealthy, she should get a good stack tonight if he isn’t a stiff.” Howard ended up kissing Brian’s hand where it was still in the air, paused as if in stasis. “Thank you love.”

“Don’t even try it pretty boy. I know your ways.” Brian teased quietly. “Raise by two gentlemen.” 

Howard peeked at Brian’s cards, face blank. “Don’t ruin your pot Brian.”

“I’m not, I’m just starting.” Brian laid down his cards, grinning wildly as his full house and seeing the pair grimace. “Care to join?”

“Not tonight. But I will be your good luck charm.”

“That’s a deal.” Brian passed the cards over to his left, leaning back in his seat to kiss Howard. “Is the captain’s bunk open tonight?”

Howard liked the feel of Brian’s words on his lips. “The captain has a room with a big bed.” He teased. 

“The captain now has company of first mate.”

“The captain- agrees.” 

“Play the game Littrell, kiss Captain Dorough once you’ve lost a couple rounds. 

Brian smirked, turning back to the table. “As long as you play clean this time. I haven’t forgotten last month.”

A few men and women around the table laughed. Even Howard laughed.

Kevin had been replaced from the tavern’s guitar, having been snatched by Alexander to join Nickolas at the bar, teasing each other as well as the wench who was now being given their attentions. A bartender also being reeled in as well by the charm and the heated looks. Everyone knew that it wasn’t fair game for Howard’s crew, tonight was just for play and releasing some tensions. 

Brian noticed a while later when Alexander had placed his hand on Nickolas’ ass, massaging a little and having the youngest press back into his calloused palm. He thought it may be time to go upstairs if his mates were getting this touchy and bold. 

“I’m going to call this our last hand gents, I may need to become a sheep herder in a minute.” Brian joked, getting snorts from the four men who were now playing cards. “No winning back my pair of pieces tonight but there is always a next time.”

“Go get your dogs before they end up nude on the floor. We’ve seen plenty already in the years we have seen you.” One of them said, stacking his money and putting it into his sack. “We’ll see you around.”

“Same to you.” Howard smiled. “C’mon Bri, we have some sheep to herd.” 

“I guess, lets get them upstairs with us.”


End file.
